Christmas at Hogwarts
by mycatjake
Summary: RHR. Harry goes for a rematch snowball fight, and leaves Hermione and Ron alone in the Common Room on Christmas Eve.


****

Christmas at Hogwarts

Our story begins as the sun is almost completely set over the grounds of Hogwarts. A pinkish glow reflects on the pure snow surrounding the castle. The castle, itself, stands as a large silhouette, with sparkling diamonds of lights showing through the windows. The lake is shining, a black velvet carpet over the land. Three shadows can be seen, one of a girl with bushy hair, a tall, thin boy, and another boy, with hair a shadow itself.

As we descend lower, we see their cheeks are flushed and happy. Snow spots their hair, and their bright smiles shine like day. They are decked in Gryffindor robes as they enter the castle, their scarves a definite red and gold. The entrance hall is magnificently blazoned in wreaths, and a certain air surrounds them. The school itself is set for Christmas.

"-and then I hit him square in the back!" Ron laughed, imitating his pitch at a member of the opposing team, Neville Longbottom. "We sure beat 'em this time. Didn't we Harry?"

"Yeah! That was great, we've got to do it again!" Harry pulled off his scarf and wrapped it over his arm as they headed towards the Great Hall. 

"It was nice," Hermione smiled, as Ron opened the door for them to enter the large hall. "Sometimes I think people miss out on Christmas at Hogwarts."

The room was mostly empty, as many of the inhabitants of Hogwarts had left to spend Christmas with family members. Ron had again agreed to stay with Harry, even after a very intriguing chance to return home. Bill was bringing home his new girlfriend, and he was anxious to meet her. Hermione didn't go home, either, for she couldn't imagine spending Christmas without her friends. 

There was a large Christmas tree in the corner of the room, glowing brightly with golden ornaments, angels, stars, and amazing white lights which gave the room an old-fashioned, warm glow. Ron's stomach fluttered with warmth and happiness as he found his seat at the shining Gryffindor table. 

As he looked across the table, he noticed how pretty Hermione looked, her cheeks flushed, flakes of snow adorning her bushy hair. He noticed how she smiled when she was happy, like she'd rather not be anywhere but here. He could smell the coldness on Harry's cloak as he sat beside him and helped himself to some turkey, mashed potatoes, and chocolate pudding.

Just as Ron was removing his gloves and cloak when their opposing snowball team sat down near them at the table. It was Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finnigan, which on an unusual occasion had stayed for Christmas, making it less lonely at night in the dormitory.

"We've been thinking," Seamus started, pointing to himself, Dean, and Neville. He sat back to let Dean finish, as if they'd had this all planned out before hand.

"And we think that we declare a rematch. In the dark, after dinner."

Ron looked to Harry, then Hermione whom both seemed undecided. It would be against the school rules, to be outside after dark. But after all, they'd broken more school rules than the could count, and for that matter, even knew existed.

"Team meeting," Harry declared, motioning for Ron and Hermione to scoot down to the other end of the table with him. When they were out of earshot of the other three, he whispered, "So… are you guys up for it?"

Ron opened his mouth to say yes, but was interrupted by Hermione who had spoken first.

"I don't know Harry, it's late, besides, it's Christmas Eve, I think I would just like to relax," She said, looking at Harry as if she was afraid she'd let him down. 

"What about you, Ron?"

Ron hesitated. He _did_ want to. He wanted to prove that his team was better than them any day, and that a rematch would be pointless. But on the other hand, Hermione didn't want to. He didn't want to make Hermione unhappy by not going. He looked at Harry, as if searching his eyes for an answer.

"I - uh - I think," Ron started before he was ready. "I'm - er - tired. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Oh come on!" Harry said, disappointed. "We're supposed to be the Ferocious Three!" 

Ron shrugged, feeling sort of bad for letting Harry down. Harry sighed.

"Ah well, if you two won't, I guess I'll have to take them on myself!"

"That's absolutely crazy Harry! You'll be creamed!" Ron exclaimed, looking at Harry as if he was out of his mind.

"I agree, that really is unreasonable Harry," Hermione said, glancing towards the other team that was looking at them suspiciously.

"I must show my team spirit. If I go down, it will be in a strong defense of our team!" Harry said dramatically, feigning death. He looked at the both of them seriously. "Are you sure neither of you want to come?"

Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

"Sorry."

Ron watched as Harry made his way to the other end of the table. He could hear him say defiantly to Seamus, Dean, and Neville, "You're on!"

Ron shook his head and looked at Hermione.

"This could take hours," Ron sighed, watching as the four boys got up to go back out into the snow.

"Yep," Hermione agreed. They went back to their food and ate their dinner in silence.

After dinner, they made their way up the staircase to the Gryffindor Common Room. The room was lit by the fire, sending an orange glow across the room. There was no one there, but a wizard chess board had been left on the table, as if it's players had gotten bored in the middle of the game and left for the dormitory. Ron and Hermione sat down in front of the fire, saying nothing, and staring absentmindedly into the flames.

"So," Ron started, looking over at Hermione who was sitting at the opposite end of the couch. The orange glow reflected on her flawless face, and her head was tipped slightly to the side, as if she was in deep thought. For a split second, Ron imagined kissing her red lips, then shook the thought from his mind. There was no way Hermione had any interest in him. None.

"Just think," Hermione said, still not looking at him. She pulled a loose curl from her face and put it behind her ear. "We will only have one more Christmas here, after tomorrow."

Ron sat for a moment. She was right. He'd never realized how close the end was. They'd all be going their separate ways, who knows what'd be come of them. Would they stay friends? Or would they all disappear into the mist, and never speak to each other again? He couldn't bear the thought of losing Hermione. What would he do without her? How could he live?

Hermione continued. "Have you ever thought about what you'd like to do when you get older? After we leave Hogwarts?" 

"Not really," Ron said, looking at his hands. "I suppose I might look into professional Quidditch. I'm not that great, but I don't think there's a hurt in trying." He felt stupid. Really stupid. Hermione was so smart and he couldn't even decide what he wanted to be. She probably wanted to be something big, like a Healer or the Ministress of Magic. He looked at Hermione to observe her reaction, but her face was expressionless. She turned to him, smiling.

"D'you think I'd be any good at being an auror?" She asked, beaming. Ron admired every curve on her face, and how white her teeth were.

"Well sure, I mean, I think so," Ron replied, and she smiled even wider. He made her happy. He felt warm swarm in his middle. He liked making her happy.

"Really?"

"Of course! I mean, I don't know anyone who's better at trailing someone and finding clues! Besides, you're top in all of your classes," He replied with a shrug. Hermione was silent for a moment, as she conjured up two large mugs.

"Butterbeer?"

"Sure," He reached for the warm mug. His fingers momentarily touched Hermione's, and his stomach flipped. He looked down at the cup, feeling redness rush to his ears. "Thanks."

Hermione was silent again. He could tell she was thinking. She looked off into space, her hand resting around her own mug. She laid her head back on the couch thoughtfully. Ron, looked to the window. It was completely dark again. He could see the white flakes falling past the closed window silently, as if they didn't want to disturb what was happening inside.

"If you think about it," Hermione said, sounding as if she was saying it to herself as well as to Ron, "we've gone through a lot here. I don't know how it will be when we're not together everyday. I mean, we're so close, we practically tell each other everything!"

Ron swallowed. He didn't know what to say. They did practically tell each other everything. Almost. He still hadn't told her about his love for her. He couldn't. How would she respond? He'd told Harry a while ago, and he said that Ron should tell Hermione. But how? Why did this have to be so hard.

"Well yes, almost," Ron replied, and said nothing when Hermione gave him a questioning look. 

"I suppose that's true. But… I don't know… I think it's best if friends keep nothing from each other. Don't you think it makes things that much stronger?" She smiled, turning her body towards him. Oh what was he to do now? Agree?

"I think so," The words had come out of Ron's mouth faster than he could stop them. Sometimes he thought that his mouth had a quicker mind than his head did.

"Well, in that case," Hermione said, looking as if she'd just been showered with the best idea ever. "We'll tell each other everything. Right now! Then we won't be keeping anything from each other!"

Ron smiled weakly. What had he gotten himself into? Now he'd have to tell her everything. He couldn't just lie, and say that he'd told her everything when he hadn't. He'd feel horrible. He needed some way to get out of it. Some excuse that wasn't a lie.

"I don't know Hermione, maybe we should wait until Harry's here. I mean, it's not fair if he-"

"Oh don't worry about Harry! It's his fault he missed out! Come on, I'll tell you something first. We'll take turns," Hermione sat facing him, cross-legged with her hands on her knees. He was so afraid. So very afraid.

"Alright," He said in a weak, slightly high voice. Why did his voice always reflect his mood? Hermione grinned.

"Okay. Ummmm, let me see," She looked intently at Ron and giggled. She leaned in closely, as if she didn't want anyone else to hear, even though there wasn't any one else in the room. "I never liked Viktor. I only went to the Yule Ball with him to make someone notice me. You know, he was always the type to be all shut up about his feelings, and I was hoping that if I made him, I don't know, jealous he'd take some notice. But alas, it seems he hasn't. So, your turn Ron."

"Come on Hermione! You can't say it's my turn when you didn't even tell me who you liked!" Ron laughed for the first time that evening. Hermione winked smartly.

"I only have to share once secret at a time, so it's your turn!" She giggled and sipped her butterbeer.

"Okay, okay, fine," Ron said. What could he possibly tell her? He couldn't just say straight-forward that he liked her. Maybe if he just gave her hints, and saw how she reacted, then he'd decide to tell her or not. "After the Yule Ball, I tore the arm off of my moving Viktor doll."

Hermione caved forward, laughing. He'd never seen this side of Hermione before. He guessed she just wanted someone to talk to, someone to see that other side of her. He was glad she'd picked her. He wanted to be that person.

"You didn't!" Hermione kept laughing. Ron just nodded as she swallowed her laughter and breathed deeply. "Okay. My turn. I've told Harry who I like."

"Oh _come on_. That's not fair! You're supposed to tell me who it was!" Ron exclaimed, and Hermione just smiled, knowingly. "It's Harry, isn't it?" He asked, his heart quickening as he awaited her reply.

"No!" Hermione laughed. He let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. "But I'm not telling you… yet. Besides, it's your turn!"

"Okay," Ron said reluctantly. "I want to know one more thing… then I'll share. Er - do you like anyone I know?"

"Actually, I do. You know him quite well. Better than a lot of people," Hermione replied impatiently. "Now go! I've shared more than one secret and you haven't taken your turn! No more questions!"

"I really, um, need to tell you something. It's a secret I think I've been holding for too long, but," He paused, bracing himself for what he was about to do. "I - er - I like you Hermione. More than a friend."

  
He looked up at Hermione's face. Her smile had fallen, and her eyes went into space again. Oh no. She didn't like him. Why had he been so stupid? What ever made him think that she had any sort of interest in him at all? He was stupid, stupid, stupid. She probably liked Neville. Or Dean. Dean was nice. Of course she liked him. He felt like bolting from the room and never looking or at her or talking to her again.

"Well… I - I had no idea," Hermione started. "I guess I kind of like you too. I can't believe I never even considered you liking me… I don't know what to say."

Ron's heart swelled. He'd never felt this kind of happiness before. He realized then how important she was. She'd never looked so beautiful, so smart. It was perfect. He was meant to be with her, he could tell. It was destiny. He would make her happy, he promised himself.

"You don't need to say anything at all," Ron said, moving closer to her. His face was a few inches away from hers, and he could feel her breath against his face. He looked up into her eyes softly. He swallowed hard, and leaned in, kissing her lips softly. He pulled away, and her eyes seemed to be thanking him. She smiled and kissed him again, pulling him into her. This was the best moment of his life. The absolute best moment of his life.

THE END!!!!


End file.
